User talk:Lulks1512
Welcome! Lulks1512, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — -- Hellkaiserryo12 (Talk) 18:23, 10 April 2011 Warnings Hello Lulks1512, and welcome to Wikitroid. This message is in regards to your recent edits and image uploads to Wikitroid. Firstly, I'd like to remind you that Wikitroid is an encyclopedia, and as such, we expect all users to use proper English spelling and grammar on articles, as well as adhere to our Manual of Style (for example, italicizing game names). Please read over the Manual of Style before resuming editing. Secondly, you uploaded duplicate images to Wikitroid: Metroid - Zero Mission plasma beam.png and File:Metroid - Zero Mission plasma beam.PNG. Uploading duplicate images is not allowed as it wastes space and causes unnecessary clutter. Please do not upload images that already exist on the wiki (they can be reused without being reuploaded), and do not upload the same image more than once. I have deleted one of the two duplicates you uploaded. Please see for more information. Lastly, while we welcome images here at Wikitroid, we have certain rules and requirements that apply to images. When you uploaded File:Wave Beam.PNG and the two images named above, you failed to apply a licensing tag to the images. We require that all images uploaded to Wikitroid bear a licensing tag that (correctly) indicates their copyright status. Selecting one is actually a simple process, and is done using the Licensing dropdown selection box on the upload form (you may need to click More Options to show the dropdown box). Please take a look at our Images Policy - which contains information about which licensing tag you should select - before uploading any more images to Wikitroid. Also, please note that while I have fixed the images for you, in the future, images that you fail to (correctly) tag may be deleted without warning. If you have any questions, please ask me on my talk page, or connect to our IRC chat channel. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:54, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I fixed the image for you. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 12:02, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for fixing my images, and sorry for not reading the rules, I am new here.